pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl
"'''Howl" is a poem written by Allen Ginsberg in 1955, published as part of his 1956 collection of poetry titled Howl, and other poems."Howl" is considered to be one of the great works of American literature.Bill Savage (2008). Allen Ginsberg's "Howl" and the Paperback Revolution. Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Jonah Raski (2006). American Scream: Allen Ginsberg's Howl and the Making of the Beat Generation. University of California Press. 223. History Ginsberg began work on the poem as early as 1954. He wrote drafts of "Howl" in mid-1954 to 1955, purportedly at a coffeehouse known today as the Caffe Mediterraneum in Berkeley, California. Many factors went into the creation of the poem. A short time before the composition of "Howl," Ginsberg's therapist, Dr. Philip Hicks, encouraged him to quit his job and pursue poetry full-time.Allen Ginsberg. Journals Mid-Fifties: 1954-1958. Ed. Gordon Ball. HarperCollins, 1995. 0060167718.James Breslin. "Allen Ginsberg: The Origins of Howl and Kaddish." Poetry Criticism. Ed. David M. Galens. Vol. 47. Detroit: Gale, 2003. He experimented with a syntactic subversion of meaning called parataxis in the poem "Dream Record: June 8, 1955" about the death of Joan Vollmer, a technique that would become central in "Howl".Miles, Barry. Ginsberg: A Biography. London: Virgin Publishing Ltd. (2001), paperback, 628 pages, ISBN 0-7535-0486-3, pg. 182 Ginsberg showed this poem to Kenneth Rexroth, who criticized it as too stilted and academic; Rexroth encouraged Ginsberg to free his voice and write from his heart.Journals Mid-Fifties, pg.9Miles, pg. 183 Ginsberg took this advice and attempted to write a poem with no restrictions. He was under the immense influence of William Carlos Williams and Jack Kerouac and attempted to speak with his own voice spontaneously.Journals Mid-Fifties, pg. 167 There is no substantiation to the myth that "Howl" was written as a performance piece and later published by poet Lawrence Ferlinghetti of City Lights Books. This myth was perpetuated by Ferlinghetti as part of the defense's case during the poem's obscenity trial, as detailed below. Upon the poem's release, Ferlinghetti and the bookstore's manager, Shigeyoshi Murao, were charged with disseminating obscene literature, and both were arrested. On October 3, 1957, Judge Clayton W. Horn ruled that the poem was not obscene.Morgan, Bill and Joyce Peters. Howl on Trial.(2006) p. xiii. Ginsberg began "Howl" in the stepped triadic form he took from Williams but, in the middle of typing the poem, his style altered such that his own unique form (a long line based on breath organized by a fixed base) began to emerge. Ginsberg would experiment with this breath-length form in many later poems. The first draft contained what would later become Part I and Part III. It is noted for relating stories and experiences of Ginsberg's friends and contemporaries, its tumbling, hallucinatory style, and the frank address of sexuality, specifically homosexuality, which subsequently provoked an obscenity trial. Although Ginsberg referred to many of his friends and acquaintances (including Neal Cassady, Jack Kerouac, William S. Burroughs, Peter Orlovsky, Lucien Carr, and Herbert Huncke), the primary emotional drive was his sympathy for Carl Solomon, to whom it was dedicated; he met Solomon in a mental institution and became friends with him. Ginsberg admitted later this sympathy for Solomon was connected to bottled-up guilt and sympathy for his mother's schizophrenia (she had been lobotomized), an issue he was not yet ready to address directly. In 2008, Peter Orlovsky told the co-directors of the 2010 film Howl that a short moonlit walk—during which Orlovsky sang a rendition of the Hank Williams song "Howlin’ At the Moon"--may have been the encouragement for the title of Ginsberg’s poem. "I never asked him, and he never offered," Orlovsky told them, "but there were things he would pick up on and use in his verse form some way or another. Poets do it all the time." The Dedication by Ginsberg states he took the title from Kerouac. The poem was first performed at the Six Gallery in San Francisco on October 7, 1955.[http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2005/10/04/DDGKPF12031.DTL Heidi Benson, Howl, San Francisco Chronicle, October 4, 2005] The reading was conceived by Wally Hedrick — a painter and co-founder of the Six — who approached Ginsberg in mid-1955 and asked him to organize a poetry reading at the Six Gallery. "At first, Ginsberg refused. But once he'd written a rough draft of Howl, he changed his 'fucking mind,' as he put it." Further evidence that this was not performance art but poetry - a written piece that Ginsberg would not and has not ever described as anything but a poem not a performance piece.Jonah Raskin, American Scream: Allen Ginsberg's "Howl" and the Making of the Beat Generation Ginsberg was ultimately responsible for inviting the readers (Gary Snyder, Philip Lamantia, and Philip Whalen, Michael McClure and Kenneth Rexroth) and writing the invitation. "Howl" was the second to the last reading (before "A Berry Feast" by Snyder) and was considered by most in attendance the highlight of the reading. Many considered it the beginning of a new movement, and the reputation of Ginsberg and those associated with the Six Gallery reading spread throughout San Francisco. In response to Ginsberg's reading, McClure wrote: "Ginsberg read on to the end of the poem, which left us standing in wonder, or cheering and wondering, but knowing at the deepest level that a barrier had been broken, that a human voice and body had been hurled against the harsh wall of America..."[http://www.poets.org/poet.php/prmPID/8 Poets.org, From the Academy of American Poets: Allen Ginsberg] Soon afterwards, it was published by Lawrence Ferlinghetti, who ran City Lights Bookstore and the City Lights Press. Ginsberg completed Part II and the "Footnote" after Ferlinghetti had promised to publish the poem. "Howl" was too short to make an entire book, so Ferlinghetti requested some other poems. Thus the final collection contained several other poems written at that time; with these poems, Ginsberg continued the experimentation with long lines and a fixed base he'd discovered with the composition of "Howl" and these poems have likewise become some of Ginsberg's most famous: "America", "Sunflower Sutra," "A Supermarket in California", etc. The earliest extant recording of "Howl" was thought to date from March 18, 1956. (The Blackburn Collection recordings show otherwise). Ginsberg and Snyder, after hitch-hiking from San Francisco, read from their poems in the Anna Mann dormitory at Reed College, Snyder's alma mater. This recording, discovered in mid-2007 on a reel-to-reel tape in the Reed College archives, contains only Part I of "Howl." After beginning to read Part II, Ginsberg said to the audience, "I don't really feel like reading anymore. I just sorta haven't got any kind of steam."Jeff Baker, "'Howl' tape gives Reed claim to first," The Oregonian, 2008-02-12 The New York Times sent Richard Eberhart to San Francisco in 1956 to report on the poetry scene there. The result of Eberhart's visit was an article published in the September 2, 1956 New York Times Book Review entitled "West Coast Rhythms". Eberhart's piece helped call national attention to "Howl" as "the most remarkable poem of the young group" of poets who were becoming known as the spokespersons of the Beat generation.Original Draft p. 155 1957 obscenity trial "Howl" contains many references to illicit drugs and sexual practices, both heterosexual and homosexual. On the basis of one line in particular :"who let themselves be fucked in the ass by saintly motorcyclists, and screamed with joy" Customs officials seized 520 copies of the poem on March 25, 1957, being imported from the printer in London. On June 3 Shig Murao, the bookstore manager, was arrested and jailed for selling Howl and Other Poems to an undercover San Francisco police officer. City Lights Publisher Lawrence Ferlinghetti was subsequently booked for publishing the book. At the obscenity trial, nine literary experts testified on the poem's behalf. Supported by the American Civil Liberties Union, Ferlinghetti won the case when California State Superior Court Judge Clayton Horn decided that the poem was of "redeeming social importance".‘Howl’ obscenity prosecution still echoes 50 years later By Lydia Hailman King, First Amendment Center, October 3, 2007How "Howl" Changed the World, Allen Ginsberg's anguished protest broke all the rules—and encouraged a generation of artists to do the same. By Fred Kaplan, Slate, Sept. 24, 2010 The case was widely publicized (articles appeared in both Time and Life magazines). An account of the trial was published by Ferlinghetti's lead defense attorney Jake Ehrlich in a book called Howl of the Censor. The 2010 film Howl depicts the events of the trial. James Franco stars as the young Allen Ginsberg and Andrew Rogers portrays Ferlinghetti.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1049402/ 1969 broadcast controversy in Finland Part one of Howl was broadcast in Finland on September 30, 1969, on Yleisradio's (Finland's national public-broadcasting company) "parallel programme" at 10:30 p.m. The poem was read by three actors with jazz music specially composed for this radio broadcast by Henrik Otto Donner. The poem was preceded by an eight-minute introduction. The Finnish translation was made by Anselm Hollo.Matti Rossi was credited as a co-translator, but he was only involved in parts two and three. The translation was published already in 1961 in Parnasso literary magazine, and caused no turmoil then. A Liberal-Party member of the Finnish Parliament, Arne Berner, happened to hear the broadcast, and started an interpellation, addressed to the Minister of Transport and Public Works. It was signed by him and 82 other members of the 200 members of parliament. It is unclear how many of the other signatories actually had heard the broadcast. The interpellation text only contained a short extract of 6 lines (considered to be offensive, and representative of the poem) of over 70 from the poem, and the debate was mainly based upon them. Also, a report of an offence was filed to the criminal investigation department of Helsinki police district because the obscenity of the poem allegedly offended modesty and delicacy. The report was filed by Suomen kotien radio- ja televisioliitto (The radio and television association of Finnish homes), a Christian and patriotic organization, and it was only based on the 6-line fragment. In connection with that, Yleisradio was — without grounds — accused of copyright violation as well. No charges ever followed. There was a heated debate in the parliament and in the press in late 1969 concerning the educational role of the public service radio station that Yleisradio is, and the artistic value of Ginsberg's poem, whether it is art or mere pornography. The debate seemed to boil down to the question of which words could be allowed in public-service radio.Finally, the Ministry of Transport and Public Works considered in December 1969 that the broadcast of Howl contravened the licence of operation of Yleisradio: it was neither educational nor useful. Yleisradio received a reprimand, and was instructed to be more careful when monitoring that no more such programs should be broadcast.The whole episode is explored in detail, with lots of original documents, in Lounela–Mäntylä 1970. This entire section is based upon that book. 1997 broadcasting controversy Boston independent alternative rock radio station WFNX became the first commercial radio station to broadcast "Howl" on Friday, July 18, 1997 despite FCC Safe Harbor laws. 2007 broadcasting fears In late August 2007, Ron Collins, Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Nancy Peters, Bill Morgan, Peter Hale, David Skover, Al Bendich (one of LF's 1957 lawyers in the Howl case), and Eliot Katz petitioned Pacifica Radio to air Ginsberg's Howl on October 3, 2007 to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the verdict declaring the poem to be protected under the First Amendment against charges of obscenity. Fearing fines from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), Pacifica New York radio station WBAI opted not to broadcast the poem. The station chose instead to play the poem on a special webcast program, replete with commentary (by Bob Holman, Regina Weinreich and Ron Collins, narrated by Janet Coleman), on October 3, 2007. Writing The poem consists of 3 parts, with an additional footnote. Part I Called by Ginsberg "a lament for the Lamb in America with instances of remarkable lamb-like youths", Part I is perhaps the best known, and communicates scenes, characters, and situations drawn from Ginsberg's personal experience as well as from the community of poets, artists, political radicals, jazz musicians, drug addicts, and psychiatric patients whom he encountered in the late 1940s and early 1950s. Ginsberg refers to these people, who were underrepresented outcasts in what the poet believed to be an oppressively conformist and materialistic era as "the best minds of my generation." He describes their experiences in graphic detail, openly discussing drug use and homosexual activity at multiple points. Most lines in this section contain the fixed base "who." In "Notes Written on Finally Recording Howl," Ginsberg writes, "I depended on the word 'who' to keep the beat, a base to keep measure, return to and take off from again onto another streak of invention."Ginsberg, Allen. "Notes Written on Finally Recording 'Howl.'" Deliberate Prose: Selected Essays 1952-1995. Ed. Bill Morgan. NY: Harper Collins, 2000. Part II Ginsberg says that Part II, in relation to Part I, "names the monster of mental consciousness that preys on the Lamb." Part II is about the state of industrial civilization, characterized in the poem as "Moloch". Ginsberg was inspired to write Part II during a period of peyote-induced visionary consciousness in which he saw a hotel façade as a monstrous and horrible visage which he identified with that of Moloch, the Biblical idol in Leviticus to whom the Canaanites sacrificed children. Ginsberg intends that the characters he portrays in Part I be understood to have been sacrificed to this idol. Moloch is also the name of an industrial, demonic figure in Fritz Lang's Metropolis, a film that Ginsberg credits with influencing "Howl, Part II" in his annotations for the poem (see especially Howl: Original Draft Facsimile, Transcript & Variant Versions). Most lines in this section contain the fixed base "Moloch". Ginsberg says of Part II, "Here the long line is used as a stanza form broken into exclamatory units punctuated by a base repetition, Moloch." Part III Part III, in relation to Parts I, II, and IV is "a litany of affirmation of the Lamb in its glory," according to Ginsberg. It is directly addressed to Carl Solomon, whom Ginsberg met during a brief stay at a psychiatric hospital in 1949; called "Rockland" in the poem, it was actually Columbia Presbyterian Psychological Institute. This section is notable for its refrain, "I'm with you in Rockland," and represents something of a turning point away from the grim tone of the "Moloch"-section. Of the structure, Ginsberg says Part III is, "pyramidal, with a graduated longer response to the fixed base." Footnote The closing section of the poem is the "Footnote", characterized by its repetitive "Holy!" mantra, an ecstatic assertion that everything is holy. Ginsberg says, "I remembered the archetypal rhythm of Holy Holy Holy weeping in a bus on Kearny Street, and wrote most of it down in notebook there ... I set it as 'Footnote to Howl' because it was an extra variation of the form of Part II." Rhythm The frequently quoted (and often parodied) opening lines set the theme and rhythm for the poem: :I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving hysterical naked, :dragging themselves through the negro streets at dawn looking for an angry fix, :Angel-headed hipsters burning for the ancient heavenly connection :to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night, Ginsberg's own commentary discusses the work as an experiment with the "long line". For example, Part I is structured as a single run-on sentence with a repetitive refrain dividing it up into breaths. Ginsberg said, "Ideally each line of 'Howl' is a single breath unit. My breath is long — that's the measure, one physical-mental inspiration of thought contained in the elastic of a breath." On another occasion, he explained: "the line length ... you'll notice that they're all built on bop — you might think of them as a bop refrain —chorus after chorus after chorus — the ideal being, say, Lester Young in Kansas City in 1938, blowing 72 choruses of 'The Man I Love' until everyone in the hall was out of his head..." Biographical references and allusions Part I Part II Part III Footnote to Howl Recognition On October 7, 2005, celebrations marking the 50th anniversary of the 1st reading of the poem were staged in San Francisco, New York City, and Leeds in the United Kingdom. The British event, Howl for Now, was accompanied by a book of essays of the same name, edited by Simon Warner and published by Route Publishing (ISBN 1-901927-25-3) reflecting on the piece's enduring influence. The poem was the subject of the 2010 film, Howl, written and directed by Rob Epstein and Jeffrey Friedman and starring James Franco as Ginsberg. Premierig at the Sundance Film Festival, the movie was nominated for the Sundance Grand Jury Prize and the Berlin International Film Festival's Golden Berlin Bear, and won the 2010 Freedom of Expression Award from the National Board of Review, while Franco was chosen actor of the year in 2011 by the Central Ohio Film Critics Association.Howl (2010 film), Wikipedia, December 19, 2017. Web, Jan. 29, 2018. References * Collins, Ronald & Skover, David. Mania: The Story of the Outraged & Outrageous Lives that Launched a Cultural Revolution (Top-Five Books, March 2013) *Charters, Ann (ed.). The Portable Beat Reader. Penguin Books. New York. 1992. ISBN 0-670-83885-3 (hc); ISBN 0-14-015102-8 (pbk) *Ginsberg, Allen. Howl. 1986 critical edition edited by Barry Miles, Original Draft Facsimile, Transcript & Variant Versions, Fully Annotated by Author, with Contemporaneous Correspondence, Account of First Public Reading, Legal Skirmishes, Precursor Texts & Bibliography ISBN 0-06-092611-2 (pbk.) *''Howl of the Censor.'' Jake Ehrlich, Editor. ISBN 978-0-8371-8685-6 * Lounela, Pekka — Mäntylä, Jyrki: Huuto ja meteli. and turmoil. Hämeenlinna, Karisto. 1970. *Miles, Barry. Ginsberg: A Biography. London: Virgin Publishing Ltd. (2001), paperback, 628 pages, ISBN 0-7535-0486-3 *Raskin, Jonah. American Scream: Allen Ginsberg's "Howl" and the Making of the Beat Generation. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2004. ISBN 0-520-24015-4 Notes External links ;Texts *Howl part I and II on Poets.org *Howl part III on Google Books *full text of "Footnote to Howl" at the Poetry Foundation. *Howl, Parts I-III + Footnote ;Audio / video *Allen Ginsberg.org *The Poetry Archive: Allen Ginsberg *Allen Ginsberg on Poets.org With audio clips, poems, and related essays, from the Academy of American Poets *Naropa Audio Archives: Allen Ginsberg class (August 6, 1976) Streaming audio and 64 kbit/s MP3 ZIP *Naropa Audio Archives: Anne Waldman and Allen Ginsberg reading, including Howl (August 9, 1975) Streaming audio and 64 kbit/s MP3 ZIP *Allen Ginsberg Live in London -- live film from October 19, 1995 *Reading of Howl and other poems at Reed College, Portland, Oregon, February 1956 ;About *"Howls of Anger, and of Liberation", The Nation *"Lost Batallion of Platonic Conversationalists”: “Howl” and the Language of Modernism by Marjorie Perloff Category:Poetry by Allen Ginsberg Category:Beat poetry Category:1955 poems Category:American poetry collections Category:Industrial Workers of the World Category:Culture in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:City Lights Publishers books Category:San Francisco Bay Area literature